Lithium
by LithiumxXxEbb
Summary: A new exorcist has been found! But what is she hiding? Is everything said about her true? Warning: OC


So Cold

Summary: This is a story about Lithium Ebb, a teenage killer. She joins the Black Order and finds an old friend, Allen Walker.

The silverette woke with a start. People were coming. But not just any, they were Exorcists. She sighed. Just because she had Innocence didn't mean she wanted to join the Order.

She slipped off her ragged night shirt and placed it in the fireplace. No one needed to know she had been there. Then again, they already knew, but she could make it look like she had left days ago. She slipped on a black and white, thin-strapped dress. She tyed her hair up in a bun. The teen wrapped a thick, white scarf around her neck and over the bridge of her nose. She put a black hat on, leaving one side of her bangs sticking out.

The silver-haired teen must do this because she is Lithium. A run-away, and a person who's supposed to be dead.

Allen Walker yawned.

"I'm tired!" he exclaimed to Lavi.

"You always are!" Lavi laughed.

"Che, you idiots should be thinking about where we're going to find that girl. And stop making so much noise!"

"Kanda, please calm down."

"Yeah, Yuu! Take a chill pill!"

"Pfft, nice one Lavi."

"Ugh, you guys are so childish."

"Exactly. Shut up."

"Never!"

"Kanda is a smelly head!"

"WHAT? MUGEN-"

"Calm down now." General Tiedoll cut Kanda off before the chaos could begin.

"Sorry." Everyone but Kanda said in unison.

_Jackass, _Allen thought, _he could at least apologize…_

Everyone was staring, he realized. A young woman approached them.

"Did you say you were looking for a girl?"

"Yes," Tiedoll replied, "We're looking for a teenager. She's an odd one, not hard to find in a crowd. Do you know where we could find her?"

"Yes. She lives in that mansion over there." The women pointed at a looming, dark mansion just outside of town. " She's very reserved, so you might want to be careful. And, supposedly, that place is haunted."

"Okay, then. Thank you."

They continued on towards the mansion and opened the gates.

"Is it me, or is it suddenly cold?" Lenalee wondered aloud.

They stepped towards the door and walked in.

_So this is where you've been, _Allen thought, _Lithium._

Lithium walked out of the room and out onto the hallway that lead to some stairs, which, in turn; lead to the main room. She heard them come in.

_I'll need a new alias._ Lithium wondered. She looked at the lilies on a table, dying. _Well it's about time I got a normal name, so Lily will do._

Then she wondered how she'd get past them. She looked down at the black heels she was wearing.

_I'll have to run in these? Oh well._

She took a deep breath, and ran down the hall, past them and straight to the tower.

"Oh! Look!" Lenalee pointed to a dark figure zooming down the hallway. They all knew it was her.

"Go after her!" Tiedoll ordered. They all ran up the stairs, chasing the mysterious girl.

_Running isn't going to help, Lithium…_

She then turned another way, realizing she's forgotten her Innocence.

_Not again!_

"Oh no! We lost her!" Lavi shouted, " Split up and find her!"

They ran in groups of two, Lavi with Kanda and Allen with Lenalee.

Lithium dashed back up to the room, through open the door, and grabbed a thin katana with a pink grip. Running out, they were close on her.

She abruptly stopped, and the four met up. They looked at her. She was oddly dressed, in white and black, and her skin was eerily pale. She gave off an uncanny presence, which made everyone shiver. Tiedoll caught up with them.

"Please don't be scared. We just have a proposition for you." He stated.

Her back was turned to them. Slowly, steadily, she turned to them as if to say 'What kind?' Gray eyes stared them down as Tiedoll began again.

"We have been sent by the Black Order to retrieve you. I am General Tiedoll. We are aware that you have Innocence and have been protecting this town. We are grateful for that, but we want you to join us. You would make a fine addition to our small group of Exorcists. I would be the one who recommended you, of course. I've heard about you from the townsfolk. You're a fine swords person, aren't you?"

She nodded, but inside she sighed. Her Innocence was screwy, and refused to take it's true form.

"You're very quiet." Lenalee said, "I don't mean to be rude, but do you speak?"

Llithium shook her head no.

"You'd get along great with Yuu." Lavi said, "He likes quiet."

"Shut up." Kanda snapped, "And don't call me Yuu!"

Allen remained silent, staring at her. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Will you come with us?" Tiedoll asked, all bickering ending.

She hesitated, but nodded. Could she find her sister? Would Allen and her be on good terms again?

Lenalee walked up and extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Lenalee! I'm one of the only female Exorcists. I'm sixteen, how old are you?"

She was friendly, Lithium decided. She held up both hands and flicked each finger up, and then started over; but this time holding up only six.

"Oh, so you're sixteen too? Great! What's your name?"

Lithium wandered over to a vase full of willowing lilies (Thank God they were still recognizable!) and pointed.

"Lily is a nice name." Lavi said, "I'm Lavi, eighteen. Nice to meet you."

Lithium came back and waved to say hello, Allen then came over.

"Um… Uh…" He started, scratching his head, "It's nice to see you again, Lily. It's been awhile.

"Awhile?" Lavi shouted, "You know each other?"

"Yes, please calm down."

Lenalee smiled and laughed. Then she motioned for Kanda to come over. After some refusing, he finally obliged.

"I'm Kanda. I'm eighteen. Don't call me Yuu."

Lithium had to stifle laughter. Was this guy serious?

"Hey, we have to go. Lily, we will meet you tomorrow at the train station."

Lenalle held out her hand again to say good bye, and Lithium took it blindly; forgetting she was freezing cold all the time.

Lenalee gasped, "You're so cold!"

She immediately dropped her hand, freaking out. She turned and ran.

Once outside, Kanda spoke.

"She's strange."

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded.

Allen sighed, and looked back at the mansion. Inside, Lithium ripped off her scarf and hat, her silver hair and eyes revealed. He was glad they were outside, or else they'd know she was Lithium.

Her Innocence was Vocal Angel. It was slightly messed up, though, seeing as it never stayed in just one form. Her true Innocence form never came out, so she just made due.

She ran away because of Allen. She blamed him for her condition right now, and refused to forgive him. Thanks to the change, people thought she was with the akuma. She always showed up when they were there, and no one believed her when she said she was an exorcist. She had no badge, so no proof. Word got to the other exorcists, and they thought she was with Noah. She had been caught so many times, it was annoying. And now the exorcists wanted her, but they were so thoroughly convinced she was with Noah, she couldn't explain to them what had happened. That, and she had a high record of killing people on her shoulders. She didn't actually, but every town blamed the akuma's messes on her.

To make it fun, she sometimes played along. But it really was a pain.

Oh well.

Okay! I rewrote this to make more sense and to fit with her new design and storyline. I hope everyone likes it

Again, D. Gray-Man is not mine. If only it was…

Reviews are always nice!

-LithiumxXxEbb


End file.
